yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Kunai with Chain
きブーメラン |ja_romaji = Kusaritsuki Būmeran |ja_trans = Chain-Attached Boomerang |image = KunaiwithChain-BP03-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 37390589 |effect = Condition, Act, Effect, Effect, Continuous |vilore = Kích hoạt 1 hoặc cả hai trong số các hiệu ứng này (đồng thời). ● Khi quái thú đối phương tuyên bố tấn công: Chọn mục tiêu quái thú đang tấn công; chuyển mục tiêu đó sang Thế Thủ. ● Chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú mặt-ngửa bạn điều khiển; trang bị lá này cho mục tiêu đó. Nó tăng thêm 500 ATK. |lore = Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously). ● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense Position. ● Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. |fr_lore = Choisissez un des effets suivants ou même les deux: ● Activez seulement quand un Monstre adverse attaque. Placez le Monstre attaquant en Position de Défense. ● Equipez cette carte à un Monstre que vous contrôlez. Il gagne 500 points d'ATK. |de_lore = Wähle 1 oder beide dieser Effekte: ● Aktiviere diese Karte nur, wenn ein Monster deines Gegners angreift. Ändere das angreifende Monster in die Verteidigungsposition. ● Rüste ein Monster, das du kontrollierst, mit dieser Karte aus. Es erhält 500 ATK. |it_lore = Attiva 1 o entrambi questi effetti (simultaneamente). ● Quando un mostro dell'avversario dichiara un attacco: scegli come bersaglio il mostro attaccante; metti quel bersaglio in Posizione di Difesa. ● Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto che controlli; equipaggia questa carta a quel bersaglio. Esso guadagna 500 ATK. |pt_lore = Ative 1 ou os dois efeitos abaxio (simultaneamente). ● Quando um monstro do oponente atacar: escolha o monstro atacante; mude o alvo para a Posição de Defesa. ● Escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima que você controla; equipe este card no alvo. Ele ganha 500 de ATK. |es_lore = Activa 1 o ambos efectos (simultáneamente). ● Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario ataca: selecciona al monstruo atacante; cambia ese objetivo a Posición de Defensa. ● Selecciona 1 monstruo boca arriba que controles; equipa esta carta a ese objetivo. Éste gana 500 ATK. |ja_lore = 以下の効果から１つ、または両方を選択して発動できる。 ●相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に発動できる。その攻撃モンスター１体を守備表示にする。 ●発動後このカードは攻撃力５００ポイントアップの装備カードとなり、自分フィールド上のモンスター１体に装備する。 |zh_lore = 可從以下效果之中選擇1個或2個來發動。 ●可以在對手怪獸的攻擊宣言時發動。將1只攻擊怪獸變爲守備表示。 ●發動後此卡變爲使攻擊力提升500點的裝備卡，裝備我方場上的1只怪獸。 |mangalore = Activated when the enemy declares an attack. It becomes a weapon and increases the targeted monster's ATK by 500 points. |jpmangalore = 敵が攻撃を宣言して発動。 その後武装カードとなり ５００攻撃力ＵＰ |jpanimelore = 相手攻撃モンスター１体を１回だけ守備表示にする事ができる。さらに自分のモンスター１体の攻撃力５００ポイントアップ！ |rodlore = A bladed weapon on a chain that is very easy to use. It can be equipped to any warrior to boost attack power. |edslore = You can shift an opponent's monster in Attack Position to Defense Position. In addition, you can increase the ATK of 1 of your own monsters by 500 points. |en_sets = |na_sets = |fr_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |pt_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |tc_sets = |kr_sets = |gx02_sets = Endless Thoughts (Super Rare) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = Green Millennium Eye (Common) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection (Rare) All Traps (Common) All Traps Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) All Traps (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 16 |anime_dm = 003, 006, 019, 020, 031, 032, 033, 034, 044, 046, 069, 074, 111, 112, 124, 161, 173 |manga_d = 032, 034, 035, 061, 062, 122, 123 |stats1 = Equipped gains ATK |mst1 = Treated as Equip Card |misc1 = Variable effects |action1 = Changes Battle Positions |archetype1 = with Chain |roddc = 100 |rodnumber = 651 |database_id = 4657 }}